Aria Black
; Null Squad |ocupation= Agent |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit= }} }} Aria Black (アリア·ブラック, Aria Burakku) is a member of the , formerly a member of the , currently assigned to the Null Squad, and the older sister of fellow Cipher Pol agent Giotto Black. She is currently teamed up with Jim Hawkins, who she secretly has a crush on. The two are following in the trail of destruction left by Gol D. Cade, under direct orders from Null Squad leader, Xanxus. Appearance Aria is a slim young woman of average height with slightly eastern looks. Her straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, is tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese geisha, with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is to be considerably curvaceous. Aria's attire consists a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a cheongsam. This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Aria's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. The garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a saber-toothed cat menacingly lurking in the grass is present. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. She is also often seen dressed in a more formal attire, consisting of a revealing dress that exposes a fair amount of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg. The dress is dark in color, with thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to hers hips, and thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. A fur collar adorns her neck and "Feather boa", passes above her shoulders and ends in bifurcated edges. Gallery Minerva's_Attires.jpg|Aria's current attire. Aria Formal Full.jpg|Formal Attire. Personality Relationships Jim Hawkins Abilities and Powers and Minerva.]] History Major Battles Trivia *Aria's appearance is based on Minerva from the anime/manga Fairy Tail. *The appearance section is from the Fairy Tail wiki page for Minerva, as such all credit goes to the original authors. Comments Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Senses